


Wired Autocomplete

by parkersharthook



Series: sebastian stan fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, WIRED autocomplete interview, reader is a lucky girl, seb is a cutie, wow I’m a slut for sebastian lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: “Hi my name is Sebastian stan.”“and I’m y/n y/l/n”“and we’re here to do the Wired Autocomplete Interview” You smiled at the man next to you before jabbing your finger at the camera.“celebrity couple edition!”-or-You and Sebastian complete a Wired Autocomplete Interview together
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: sebastian stan fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746085
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Wired Autocomplete

A hand from off screen handed you the card. You flipped it over and studied it for a second, “okay this one is for you. How should we do this?”

“you hold and I’ll peel?” Sebastian offered as you adjusted the card in your hands.

“Sounds great.” Sebastian smiled softly at you as he reached for the small slip of paper covering the search. “Okay… _ARE_ Sebastian stan.” He peeled it back gently.

“are Sebastian stan and mark Hamill related? Yes, he’s my father.” You snorted slightly as Sebastian threw the slip on the ground and moved to the next search. “are Sebastian stan and Chris Evans friends?”

You let out an actual cackle, “you even have to ask that? When they’re together, _I’m_ the third wheel.”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head fondly, “yes we’re very good friends. Are Sebastian stan and y/n still dating?” He twiddled the piece of paper around his finger slightly, “technically no.”

You held out your hand, fingers pointed downward as you showed off your engagement ring. “not since he put a ring on it.” Sebastian copied your action, the paper wrapped around his left ring finger.

You giggled as the two of you pulled your hands back and you were handed another card. “ _WHAT_ is Sebastian Stan…”

“What is Sebastian Stan’s real name?” Sebastian looked down the center of camera, “Sebastian Stan.” You snorted at him.

“What is Sebastian Stan’s favorite food?” He looked to you, “do you know what this is?”

“I know you _really_ like peanut butter.”

“That is true.” He thought for a moment, his hand coming up to run through his hair. You watched as his bicep bulged slightly and you couldn’t help but bite your lip softly. “yeah I would have to say it’s peanut butter. Okay next one.”

“What is Sebastian Stan’s snapchat?” You cocked your head and looked over to Sebastian, “yeah what _is_ your snapchat.”

“Don’t have one.” He tossed the slip of paper behind him, “I’m not twelve. What is Sebastian Stan’s Instagram.”

“Iamsebastianstan. What is Sebastian Stan’s twitter?” he hung his head slightly with a sigh, “don’t have one. Twitter scares me.”

“he’s basically a grandpa.” He huffed and pushed you slightly causing you to laugh.

“alright you’re turn.” Sebastian said giddily as he was handed a thick card. “Are y/n y/l/n and Elizabeth Olsen friends?”

“Yes she is great friend of mine, we’ve been friends for years. She’s actually how I met Sebastian.”

You peeled back another slip of paper. “Are y/n y/l/n and Anthony Mackie friends?” You groaned slightly and looked at the camera, “unfortunately.” Sebastian laughed causing you to smile, “I’m just kidding. He is also a good friend of mine.”

Sebastian looked down at the card, “okay last one. Are y/n y/l/n and Emily Blunt friends?”

“Why is everyone so concerned with who I’m friends with? But unfortunately I don’t think I have the ability to call me and Emily Blunt friends. I’ve met her a few times and she is a really wonderful person, one of the sweetest people ever. But I’m not sure if she would consider me a friend.”

“Alright next one, what is y/n y/l/n? What is y/n y/l/n’s real name?”

“y/n y/l/n. Next one!”

“What is y/n y/l/n known for.”

“I’m usually recognized for playing Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat in the MCU. Or my role in Game Of Thrones.” You threw the slip on the ground and reached to peel back the next one, “What is y/n y/l/n like in real life?” You looked over to Sebastian with pursed lips, “I guess you should answer this.”

He laughed slightly and smiled, “Y/n is wonderful. She is the sweetest, most beautiful girl you could ever meet.”

You awed softly as you leaned against, wrapping and arm around his middle to hug him quickly. You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as you backed up, “that was super sweet thank you.” You adjusted yourself before looking back at him, “remind me to pay you for saying that later.”

“What is y/n y/l/n’s Instagram?”

“it’s just y/n y/l/n. No spaces, nothing.”

“What is y/n y/l/n doing now?”

You smiled at the camera, gesturing to the scenery. “This wired autocomplete interview.”

“that’s such a creepy question.” Sebastian said through laughter, “what were they hoping for by searching that?”

You laughed loudly, “well I can tell y’all that typically it’s me in my pajamas eating.” Sebastian nodded as he threw the card behind him.

He clapped his hands loudly, “next one!”

You shook your head fondly as you accepted another one about Sebastian, “is Sebastian Stan…”

“Is Sebastian Stan married?”

“not yet.” Sebastian quickly peeled off the next one, “rapid fire time.”

“Is Sebastian Stan in game of thrones?”

“nope, not that fortunate unlike someone in the room.”

“Is Sebastian Stan single?” You quirked your brow at him, “Well depending on how he answers this question…”

Sebastian chuckled and lightly rubbed the back of his neck, “Nope.”

“Is Sebastian Stan in endgame?” You pursed your lips in question and looked to your fiancé, “can we answer that?”

Sebastian looked to the ceiling in thought, “ummm….? I’m gonna say I can’t answer that just to be safe because I have no idea when this interview will be uploaded.

“Alright last one, is Sebastian Stan in the Martian?”

“I am.” You tossed the card behind you as Sebastian took the last one.

“Okay this is the last one about y/n. Who is y/n y/l/n?”

You cringed slightly, “ummm this? I don’t know that’s a very deep question.”

Sebastian stroked in chin in exaggerated thought, “yes let’s dive deep into who you are.” You rolled your eyes at him and gestured for him to move on, “Is y/n y/l/n nice?”

You looked dead into the camera and popped your p, “nope.”

“Is y/n y/l/n a twin?”

“No.” you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “that’s funny that this came up actually because a lot of people ask me that. Maybe there’s someone out there who looks like me? I don’t know.”

“Is y/n y/l/n Canadian?”

“nope. Born and raised in Florida, that’s sweet that they thought I was Canadian though.”

“Is y/n y/l/n a natural y/h/c?”

“I am but due to the lots of hair dying due to my film roles, I usually will dye my hair back to this color so the transition is less obvious. So I guess there are times when this color is exaggerated but right now I’m all natural sooo.”

Sebastian groaned quietly as he was handed another card, “how many of these are there? Ooh this one is about the both of us.”

“Are Sebastian stan and y/n y/l/n dating?”

“yes.”

“Are Sebastian stan and y/n y/l/n happy?”

“aww how nice of them to ask. I’m happy.” You looked over to Sebastian, “are you happy?”

“very.” He leaned over to press a light kiss to your lips. “Are Sebastian stan and y/n y/l/n wedding?”

“are we wedding?” You laughed slightly, “uhhh yes eventually we will be wedding.”

“what are Sebastian stan and y/n y/l/n’s daughters’ names?”

Sebastian gave a curious glance to the card and then at you, “since when have we had daughters?”

You laid a hand on his knee softly, “I’ve been meaning to tell you.” You both started laughing as Sebastian shook his head.

“very funny.”

Your eyes widened as you accepted another card, “Another one? Okay let’s go fast. How old is Sebastian stan and y/n?”

“That’s bad grammar.”

You pointed into the camera, “and rude to ask a person’s age. What is the age difference between Sebastian stan and y/n?”

“not important.”

“what is going on with Sebastian stan and y/n?”

Sebastian huffed, “ _what is_ going on with us?”

You looked into the camera and shrugged, “if only we knew.”

Sebastian took the last card, “okay last one. How old are Sebastian and y/n?”

“Not important.”

“how many years apart are Sebastian and y/n?”

“not important.”

“how tall are Sebastian and y/n?”

“wow that is also just not important. He’s taller than me though, obviously.”

Sebastian tossed the card, “that’s it.”

“that’s it? We’re done. Awesome! Well thank you to everyone who googled stuff and may I recommend going outside once and a while?” Sebastian just laughed at you as the video ended.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
